Growing Up Together
by Annie00732
Summary: NS Nick and Sara meet as kids.
1. Texas

First: I do not own CSI. If I did, I could afford to buy a horse or two but alas I do not.  
  
Second: This is my first story every published. Please be patient with me. I would love any constructive criticism, but please no negative reviews. If anyone would like to help me with this story, please e-mail me.  
  
A quick summary: Nick and Sara meet as kids. This is the story of how they meet and their future together. I am going to stick to the CSI storyline the best I can but there will be differences.  
  
Maria Stokes looked outside at her 7 children as they ran around on the family's spacious Texas ranch land. She smiled to herself as she began to prepare dinner for her family of nine. Her husband would be home soon from his job as the state D.A.  
  
As Maria continued watching, her smile faded a bit as she noticed her youngest child, Nicky, was not enjoying the sunshine like his brother or sisters. While Mark and his sisters were playing tag, Nicky was lost in his own world under the shade of a tree. For the past few months, he had become more reclusive and tended to shy back from things. At first Maria thought it was just a phase and Nicky would pass through it, but as time went on it did not get better. She wondered what was troubling her youngest boy.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice the entrance of her husband, John. John was excited to be home but the excitement faltered as he noticed the expression on his wife's face. "Maria, what's wrong?" asked John. "Nicky's behavior is still the same as it was almost four months ago. He just isn't the same boy anymore." John pondered this as he too began watching the children playing in the yard. "Maria, maybe I should take Nicky with me when I go to San Francisco next week for the case I'm working on. There will be some time for just the two of us. It might make Nicky open up and maybe I can find out what has been bothering him. I'm staying at a Bed and Breakfast so there will be room for Nicky and he can come with me when I have to work. You know how well he can entertain himself."  
  
"It might just work. Anything to break him from this reclusive mood he's been in for so long. I want my smiley baby boy back." Maria stated softly. John quickly leaned in and kissed her gently. "I'll do what I can."  
  
After a long supper filled with jokes and laughter, John invited his youngest son to join him outside on the porch while the Mark, Elizabeth, Hannah, Jean, Lauren, and Veronica helped their mother with the dishes. Nicky quickly ran outside and sat on the porch swing, grateful for some time alone with his dad. As soon as John sat down on the swing, Nicky crawled into his father's lap. "Nicky, how would you like to come with me next week to California?" his father asked. "Really, really, just you and me?" the nine year old quickly replied. "Yes" his father replied with a chuckle. Nicky shouted with joy as he smothered his father in a hug. "Thanks daddy," he said after the initial excitement wore off. "You're the best daddy in the world."  
  
The week passed quickly for Nicky and the up coming trip was all he could think about. In the week prior to the trip, Nicky packed and repacked his back at least twice a day. As Maria kissed her sleeping child in bed the night before the trip, she laughed to herself as she saw that Nicky had fallen asleep with his suitcase tightly clutched in his hand. She walked out of Nicky's room and into the room she and John shared. "I think this trip is going to help Nicky get over what's been bothering him. Thank you for taking him John," she said to her husband as she climbed into bed next to him. "Have a safe flight tomorrow. I'll see both of you when you get home." She leaned over and kissed him before they both drifted off into a gentle slumber. 


	2. San Francisco

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, "Texas"  
  
The next morning, the father and son team woke up early to catch a 7 am flight from Dallas to San Francisco. As his father drove into the airport, Nicky was astounded at the size of everything. He had never flown anywhere before and was fascinated by all the planes flying overhead. After parking the car, the pair walked into Dallas Fort Worth International Airport. After what happen the last time he was alone with a stranger, Nicky held his father's hand as they walked through the airport. After passing through security, Nicky and his father arrived at their departure gate.  
  
Before Nicky knew it, they were on the plane and waiting for takeoff. Nicky held his father's hand tightly as they began to pick up speed but as the plane lifted off the ground, Nicky's fears were forgotten and he enjoyed the thrill of flying. However most of the plane flight was lost on Nicky as he fell asleep shortly after takeoff.  
  
"Nicky, wake up. We're in San Francisco" John said softly as he gently shook his son from slumber. "We're here? Dad, you let me miss the whole flight?" Nicky complained. "I figured you'd want to spend your energy here. Plus we have the whole plane flight home. Come on son. Lets go see what this city has to offer before we head to the B&B in Tamales Bay." "Dad," Nicky asked, "What's a B&B?" "Oh, sorry Nicky. It's a bed and breakfast - a bed to sleep in and hot breakfast provided in the morning. This one also offers dinner and a place to make your own lunch too." "Okay. I can't wait. Lets go."  
  
After getting a car from the rental agency, John asked, "Where to Nicky?" "The Golden Gate Bridge. I promised Mom a picture of it." "Well we can't let her down can we son?" "Nope," Nicky replied. With that the pair climbed into the car and drove off towards the bridge.  
  
As soon as John parked the car, Nicky jumped out to look at the magnificent Golden Gate Bridge. "Wow Dad. Can you believe how big it is?" Nicky asked. "It is pretty big. Now how about getting that picture and then getting some lunch?" his dad replied. As an older couple walked by, John asked them to take a photograph of him and Nicky in front of the bridge. The couple smiled and took the photo after Nicky yelled "Cheese!" with a huge smile on his face. After Nicky finished running around looking and looking at the bridge, the two set off in search of food. "Nicky, would you like to go over to Golden Gate Park and buy a hotdog from one of the vendors?" "Really Dad? Could we do that? Mom never buys me hotdogs." "Sure son, we're on vacation. We should be having fun," came his dad joyful response. "I like hotdogs too."  
  
Once Nicky and John finished their hotdogs, they decided to drive to the B&B and settle down for the night. On the way, they pulled off a few times to take pictures of the view of the vast Pacific Ocean. Soon enough, they arrived in Tamales Bay and were finding their way through the small seaside town to the B&B.  
  
A/N: I know all of you want to see Nicky and Sara meet but I'm saving that for the next chapter. It's going to be longer until I update because I'll be gone until Monday. But trust me when I say it will be worth the wait. I have some great ideas going for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It's really great to see that people actually like my story. Please keep it up. It inspires me to write. Until the next chapter, Annie 


	3. The Blackthorn

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, "Texas" Also, the Blackthorn B&B isn't mine. It really does exist. However, the description is mine. I just wanted a name of an acutal B&B for the story.  
  
As Nicky and John drove up the windy road to the Blackthorn Bed and Breakfast, Nicky began to shrink back into his shell. He worried about the strangers that he would see at the B&B. He wondered if they would be like his babysitter and hurt him.  
John glanced over at Nicky as he pulled into a parking space in front of the Blackthorn. There was a subtle change in his son's behavior. Nicky still seemed happy to be there but the boyish enthusiasm that was present for the past week had diminished. His son had once again put up a protective wall around himself and John had no idea why. He hoped the wall would soon fall.   
As John and Nicky climbed out of the car, they looked around at the gorgeous view that surrounded them. The B&B was set back a bit from the water on a private road. There was a lodge for all the guests and a smaller house for the family that owned the place. Around it there was open space with wildflowers growing sporadically along with a carefully planted flower garden. Fruit trees behind the main lodge were covered with apples, plums, and peaches. But the main view was to the right of the lodge, the vast Pacific Ocean. The sun was now over the ocean, highlighting the dark blue water. Nicky and John paused for a while just to enjoy the beauty of the ocean. A man and woman walking towards them disrupted the two.  
"Beautiful view isn't it. I see it every day and each time I'm amazed. Oh, sorry. Welcome to the Blackthorn. My name is David Sidle and this is my wife Anna."  
"Hi," John replied in his thick Texan accent. He reached out his hand and introduced himself, "The name's John. And this little guy is my son Nicky."  
"Dad, I'm not little. I'm almost 10" Nicky complained. After a quick glace from his father, Nicky offered his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Sidle." he said smoothly.  
"Nice to meet you too Nicky. We have a daughter your age, Sara. Maybe you too can hang out during your stay here." Anna said as she shook the boy's hand.  
Nicky's eyes perked up at the thought of having someone his age around. It wasn't that he didn't' love his brother and sisters, but it was hard being the youngest. He was always thought of as the baby of the family. Plus he didn't often get to play with people his own age other than his family.  
As John and David took the bags out of the car, a young girl came running up. She bounded over to Nicky and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Sara. Mom and Dad said someone my age was coming for the week. I couldn't' wait. Usually only adults stay here and I don't get anyone to play with but now you're here. What's your name?"  
"I'm Nicky."  
"You have a funny accent. Where are you from?" Sara asked.  
"I'm from Texas." Nicky replied proudly.  
"Okay Nicky. Come on, I'll show you around this place." Sara said looking at the three parents for permission.  
John laughed and nodded while Sara's parents just smiled at the behavior of their daughter.  
The two children ran off across the property. Sara began showing Nicky the different flowers and named them all off. Nicky soaked up the information. When they got to the trees in the back of the lodge, Nicky noticed a red-tailed hawk perched on the roof of the lodge. He pointed it out to Sara and the two watched as the bird raised its wings and soared off.  
The next two days were busy for Nicky and John as they drove into San Francisco each morning so John could work on his case. Anna had offered to let Nicky stay and play with Sara during the day but Nicky chose to spend the time with his dad. He didn't tell John, but the reason was he was scared of staying with a strange woman. Sara's mom seemed nice, but Nicky had learned the hard way that appearances were deceiving. However, every afternoon after they got back to the Blackthorn, Sara and Nicky played together. The tire swing hanging off one of the trees was their favorite thing. After playing around, they would go join everyone else at the B&B for dinner.  
The fourth day, John decided that he could stay at the B&B rather than go into the office because he already had most of the information he had come out for. After breakfast, Nicky and Sara ran outside to play. John soon followed them and called out, "How would you two like to go to the beach today?"  
Nicky looked thrilled with the idea, but Sara wasn't as pleased. Although Nicky's dad seemed nice, she was still afraid of men. "Umm, maybe not today Mr. Stokes. I'll just stay here and help out my parents. I'm sure they have tons of stuff that I could do for them," Sara said.  
Nicky looked sad as Sara said this but he didn't press her. He figured that they could talk after he got back from the beach.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. I saw my boyfriend over the weekend for the first time in 3 months. I hope to write and post the next update soon. The next chapter will have the talk between Nick and Sara. It might take me a bit longer, but maybe in the next few days. I know where this fic is going and what I want to happen, I just have to write it all out and fill in the blanks. Thanks for reading and please review if you feel so inclined. Annie


	4. Under the Willow Tree

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, "Texas"

A/N: Just wanted to warn everyone that this chapter mentions rape. This was very hard for me to write and I'm not sure how well it turned out. It was mostly written at one am because that's when my inspiration struck. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I should have the next one up sometime next week because I have a midterm coming up and I need to study. Please review if you feel so inclined. Any and all advice is welcome. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed this story. Also, a big thank you goes out to Heather who has started to beta this story for me and Stephanie who read this chapter over first when I was unsure about it. Well, enough from me. Enjoy!

Annie

After making sure Sara didn't want to join them, Nicky and John walked down the path to the beach. While they were there, John pointed out some cormorants and other bird species to his son. Nicky loved knowing all the names of the birds and was thrilled be able to identify new ones. They also went tide pooling and found four sea urchins, a starfish and a bunch of small crabs.

After a morning of playing at the beach, Nicky and John returned to the Blackthorn for a late lunch. Nicky was concerned about Sara. Being in a big family taught him how to read people and more than once saved him from the wrath of an angry sibling. Nicky quickly polished off his lunch and walked out of the lodge to find Sara. He soon found Sara swaying back and forth on the tire swing and staring out into space. He took a deep breath and headed over to talk with her.

"Hey Sara. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about earlier. I noticed that you seemed a bit scared when my dad mentioned coming down to the beach with us. Do you want to talk about it?" Nicky spoke softly to Sara.

"It was nothing Nicky. I'm over it now. I just wanted to help my parents." Sara said sharply.

"If it was nothing, why are you sitting here all alone not even playing on the tire swing? Come sit and tell me." Nicky said.

With that, Sara climbed off the swing and she and Nicky sat together with their backs resting on the giant willow tree.

Sara paused for a few moments to collect her thoughts before beginning. As they sat, Sara recounted her horrifying tale...

About a year ago, her mom had asked her to bring towels to a man staying in the lodge. When she came to the door, he grabbed her and brought her into his room. He threw her on the bed and attempted to take off her clothes and rape her, but her mother came in before he was able to get Sara's clothes off. He shifted his attention away from Sara and onto her mother. He grabbed Anna, held her down, and raped her as Sara sat crying in the corner. After that, he passed out and the two ran out of the room. Anna had told her husband about it, but he was the only other person that knew. He threatened the man and left it at that. Together David and Anna decided not to involve anyone, including the police, because it would damage the business. Sara knew the police should know about the horrible man, but her parents' word was final. However, this created a slow but ever-growing rift between Sara and her parents. She always worried about the impact of letting this man go free.

As Sara finished her tale, she had tears streaming down her face. She had refused to look at Nicky while telling her story out of shame. But his sniffling caught her attention and she carefully looked at his face and saw that he too was crying. Together their eyes connected as Nicky brought Sara into a hug. He took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"Sara, its ok. Shhhh. Stop crying. Its okay." Nicky said softly

Sara replied with a sob, "But Nicky, I didn't tell anyone. What if he goes and hurts someone else. It will be all my fault. All because I was too scared. And what if my parents found out I told you. They'd hate me." With that, she began crying again.

Nicky looked at her carefully and said, "Sara, its not your fault. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone..." His sentence trailed off as he gathered his thoughts. "Sara, I have a confession to make too. I've never told anyone else before."

Sara glanced over at Nicky and gave him a hug before allowing him to continue.

"You know how your mom invited me to stay with you guys during the day while my dad went into his office. There was a reason...

Nicky remembered the day almost four months ago like it was yesterday. His parents had wanted to go out for their anniversary. All his siblings had made plans already. They tried calling a few of their children's friends but none were available to watch Nicky. Finally, they found out that one of Hannah's friends had an older sister who was more than willing to come and watch the boy. The night was fun for Nicky as he played different games with his new sitter. But the fun ended once Nicky climbed into bed. His sitter came in and told Nicky he had been a very good boy and how he would be rewarded. She held him down and kept him quiet as she raped him. He never told his parents out of shame. He simply told them he never wanted that babysitter again and left it at that.

Nicky was broken out of his memory of the babysitter and her hands when he heard Sara crying. Together they cried for a while in each other's arms. Nicky soon collected his emotions and hid his pain as he had become accustomed to doing, but he realized Sara was taking a lot longer. He glanced around for something to cheer her up when inspiration hit.

"Sara, can I leave you for a minute. I'll be right back."

Sara slowly nodded and released Nicky from her arms. He got up and ran around to the flower garden. He remembered that whenever his mother had had a hard day or something made her cry, his father always brought her a large bouquet of flowers, most often roses. Nicky looked around to see what flowers were blooming at the time. Unfortunately, none of the rose bushes had any blooms. But there was one flower that stood out, a bright yellow tulip was standing tall and alone off to one side.

Nicky carefully picked it and ran back to Sara. He walked up to her with the flower behind his back. "Here, this is for you." Nicky said as he brought the tulip out from behind his back. "I was looking for a rose because that's why my dad always brings my mom, but there weren't any. I thought you might like this instead."

Sara smiled and blushed as she took the tulip from Nicky's hand. "Thank you," she said before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The pair sat back down and reflected on the new information they learned about the other person. Both were hurting for the other and shocked that the person sitting beside them knew the same pain. Before they knew it, it was time for dinner. Rather than going to the dining room right away, Sara split up from Nicky and ran to her room. She carefully hung the flower upside down to preserve it as she had seen her mother do with other flowers. She smiled as she walked down to the lodge for dinner. Sara and Nicky's healing had begun.


	5. Letters

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a big case of writers block and I had to decide what was actually going to happen in this chapter. I tried to post this yesterday but for some reason it wouldn't let me, but its up here now. Just to warn everyone reading this, I have a final coming up at the end of this week so it may be another week until chapter 6 gets posted. Please review if you wish; it makes me want to write more sooner. Enjoy

Annie

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, "Texas"

The week's end came much too soon for Nicky and Sara. The bond of friendship they formed went deeper than just being the same age. The two had each encountered one of the worst horrors in human existance. Together they understood life better than most adults twice their age. They taught each other that they were not alone anymore.

For Sara, Nicky was a source of comfort and a stronghold. After sharing their darkest secrets, Nicky gave her strength. He was the first person she truly considered a friend. Growing up in a small town had limited her contact with people her own age. Most of the kids in the town made fun of her for her interest in the plants and animals that were found, but Nicky shared her love of them.

For Nicky, Sara was someone who respected him for being him and really listened when he spoke. For so many years, Nicky had always been the youngest Stokes boy. Now, he had a friend of his own, not one of his siblings' friends' younger brothers. He could confide in Sara without worrying that his brother or sisters would find out.

When it was time for Nicky and John to leave, both children were hurting. The week had been magical for them. Nicky and Sara had found someone who treated them as if they were the only person on earth. Before Nicky and John drove off, the pair exchanged addresses so they could keep in contact.

Over the weeks and months that passed, letters were sent back and forth between Nicky and Sara. At the beginning of the next summer, Sara ran out to get the mail and her letter from Nicky. However, the letter she was looking for was not there. After a week of waiting, it finally arrived from Texas. Sara ran up to her room and began to read...

_Dear Sara,_

_I'm sorry for taking so long to write to you. A lot has happened since I got your letter. I needed time to think. Remember the babysitter I told you about? Well she died in a car accident last week. I was in shock for a few days. I wasn't sure how to feel. Well, I did feel relieved. I was happy because she got what she deserved. But I shouldn't be feeling that way. Someone died. I shut myself in my room for a few days trying to deal with it all. I passed it off as feeling sick because I didn't want my mom to know. I know you think I should tell my parents what happened, but I just can't. I can't live with the shame; I don't want to be treated any different. And now, she's gone and she won't hurt anyone else so it doesn't matter that much anymore. I don't want to hurt her memory because she hurt me. Revenge will do me no good. I also feel really guilty. I have always wished that she would just die off so I didn't have to deal with her, and now it happened. I can't help but feel bad that she died and somehow it's my fault. My family went to the funeral, but I couldn't bear to go. I wanted to but it was too painful. How could I comfort a family where I wished that their daughter would die?_

_Anyways, I think that's enough of a depressing topic. Guess what. After months of convincing my parents that I'm growing up and they should stop calling me Nicky, they have. I don't want to be treated as a baby anymore. That's the hardest thing about living in a big family. Sometimes I wish I were an only child like you. I can't wait for your next letter. _

_Your friend,_

_Nick_

After Sara finished reading over Nick's letter a few times, glanced up at the yellow tulip hanging on her wall as she thought about what to write back. Nick was going through so much and she wished she was there to comfort him, but Texas and California are a long way away. She sighed as she began to write...

_Dear Nick,_

_Don't worry about taking so long. I can't imagine what you've been going through. Remember though, she didn't' just hurt you, she violated you in the worst way possible. She took away something that was yours to give away. I was lucky. My mom sacrificed herself for me, but at the same time I saw it all happen. I wish that the guy who hurt my mom would die as well, but wishes don't kill people. You didn't make her die so don't feel that way. I wish I were in Texas right now so I could give you a hug and help you, but I can't. You can do it Nick and you can write me as many letters as you need to. Please consider talking to your family. I don't think they'll treat you any different. It will only help you._

_So what's this about wanting to be an only child? Please, take my place. I'd love to have siblings around to play with. Instead I'm stuck all alone with parents who don't understand me. I wanted to go to a science camp over the summer; my parents just laughed. I can just hear my dad's voice playing through my head, "Sara, you know summer is our busiest season. We need you here to help out. Besides, its good training for when you take over someday." Take over? I don't want to run a B&B. I want to go away somewhere and go to college. I want out of the small town life. I am tired of always being around the same people at school. I only have Jessica, but I think she's only a friend with me out of pity. Sometimes I wish Texas wasn't so far away. Thanks for listening to me rant about my parents again. Sometimes that's all I feel I do in these letters. Thanks for always being there, even if it's just in letters. Enjoy the rest of your summer and forget about her. Write back soon._

_Your friend,_

_Sara_

After finishing the letter and addressing it, Sara put it in the mailbox to be sent off to Nick. Then she walked over and sat on the tire swing to dream of him.


End file.
